Just One Night
by yaoifan124
Summary: Smoker has this one student that will not let up and his name is Trafalgar Law. After every class he has with the male, the professor gets asked out. Finally, Law asks for "Just one night." and agrees to get the other to back off. What happens with their night? Hm? What's this? They are going into a bedroom together! Smoker's POV;; SmoLaw;; Rated M sexual content & language;; OS


**A/N:: Request by darkimpulse ! And OS on the description means OneShot, I just ran out of summary characters!**

**It's Smoker X Law! Rated M for some yummy lemons and of course vulgar language!**

**I have never done this pairing or Smoker's POV, but I tried my best! I also had a lot of fun typing it, believe it or not!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I really do hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Just One Night**

"Are you playing a game with me, Trafalgar?"

"Oh? What makes you say that, Smoker-ya?" Eyes stared at me mischievously and only made me furrow my eyebrows in anger.

"You are a top student here that even corrects us professors and suddenly you do not understand a simple assignment given to you?" My arms crossed as I let the pen stuck in my mouth wiggle lightly as I stared in disbelief.

"It's an off day."

"I think you are fucking with me."

"No, I'm not the pitcher in relationships, Smoker-ya." A flutter to my heart had heat on my cheeks and the pen fell from my lips.

"Get the hell out of my classroom."

"Accept my invitation, I promise you won't be disappointed." A cocky smirk was on the male's face as grey stormy eyes challenged me in a way. This man has been trying for the past three months for me to go out with him. It was troublesome on what he meant by out of with him as he dropped sexual comments whenever possible. "Just one night."

"Get out."

"That's not a no."

"It's not a yes."

"You've been thinking about it." The comment was true, but I did not admit as I soon decided to ignore him by putting things away since this was the last class I had for the day. Unluckily, he had to be in my last class on every Tuesday _and_ Thursday with that devilish smirk always on me. "Do you imagine us doing any sexual activities?"

"Why are you persistent?"

"You interest me." A snort left me at the remark before filling some papers into a pile so they could go into my messenger bag.

"Look, I'm not into you, so get out." I told him as I focused on putting my things away so I could go have a drink or something.

"You avoid looking at me when you say that." The inquiry made me stop in my packing as I soon sighed out whilst standing up from my leaning position. My eyes met his with a scowl as I crossed my arms.

"Get out."

"Tsk, tsk… like usual, Smoker-ya." A finger shook at me and it was starting to annoy me that I had to deal with this every time I got out of the classes he had. "Come on, just one night is fine, right?" I mused at the thought of his suggestion as he gave serious eyes that still made me weary.

"If I do, will you leave me be?"

"Depends on how the night goes." A smug smirk was on him at the mention of it and I sighed out in defeat.

"Fine."

"Good, tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Thousand Sunny." The male stood up in triumph and began striding to the door. Confusion waved off of me at the choice of place and I watched him carefully.

"A bar?"

"You love to drink, no?" Eyes stared back at me as he was in the doorway and soon let a wide smirk appear. "See you then."

"Tch, brat."

* * *

"You are late to your own date that you pestered me about?" The cigar I had left my mouth and found the ashtray next to my glass.

"You were early." The man who has been pestering me sat across from me in the booth I decided to sit in. Eyes of mischief stared at me as he smirks with a drink soon finding his lips.

"Must I remind you of the age difference, Trafalgar?"

"Such a trivial matter does not matter to me, Smoker-ya. Merely a number."

"Ten years difference."

"Did you know that during the Civil War girls at the age of fourteen would marry men that were in their thirties—?"

"Don't be a smartass." I growled out as I was a history teacher, so of course I knew of everything in the world's history. To think the man was actually into someone older like myself, at the age of thirty-six, is surprising since he is merely twenty-six.

"Are you afraid I would not want to be with you because you will grow into an elder before me?" A glare left me as he mentioned the sentence before he snorted in humor with a hand raised. "Must I say that for someone your age, you do not look like it?"

"Are you trying to kiss ass?"

"No, what I am saying, Smoker-ya, is that you are up to your physical peak and look to be of close to my age. It's an attractive trait." The bourbon I was drinking found my lips as I wasn't sure how to handle such a compliment. Physical Fitness has always been a strong point of mine and made my body look younger, but my hair made me look older and wiser. It was almost a win-win situation in some areas, but also a lose-lose situation at certain points (which is why I do not teach high school).

"Tch, damn brat." A chuckle left him as we both began a conversation about some event going on Grand Line, something about an explosion from a technical problem, but the media kept spouting it about a terrorist attack. Soon we turned to discuss the media and how it was nothing but bullshit half the time. To get a full understanding on the events you had to change it to Mikan Corner with Nami. The woman was young, but always had her facts straight and never made anything official unless it was confirmed.

"Did you know I know Miss Nami?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, a young man I used to help tutor is a 'best friend' of hers." Interesting spiked in me at the mention of something about his personal life. "The boy I tutored has been on her show a few times, his name is Luffy."

"Oh yes, one of Portgas' younger siblings."

"Oh, you know Mister Ace?" Inquiry came from him as I leaned back with arms crossing as I felt light frustration at the remembrance.

"He took my class last semester and damn brat fell asleep all the time." I mentioned before remembering seeing him the other day. "If I'm not mistaken, the man is with one of the professors."

"Mister Marco." Nods left me in confirmation as I noticed the two getting close and even go out on occasions. "They have an age difference as well, no?"

"By eight years."

"Just two years?" The question made me grunt as he was directing it at our age difference again before I looked to the time.

"I should go."

"Oh? I know the owner and he has an extra room." That smirk held the deep signs of lust and temptation as eyes flicked with the same.

"No."

"No fun, Smoker-ya. You must be so stressed, just one night." He voiced out in a matter-of-fact tone and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

_Just one night._

"Like I said, if you do not enjoy yourself… I will let you be."

* * *

_How did it turn to this?_

"Nnn," the pained moan flickered my eyes to see the body tremble as my hands gripped thighs aggressively. Eager fingers gripped my shoulders as the body arched as I let myself slide more in. The tight hold around my cock made me groan as I stabled my toes on the bed more and widened his legs. Grey eyes were being covered by lids every few seconds as I sweat lined his body.

I was led up the stairs and we even made it to a room, but the fact that he pressed me to sit down and ravish me in kisses was unexpected. At first, I protested against his actions, but keen lips nipped at my neck and his body straddled me. Fingers had gripped my hair with tugs as he dined on my neck and collarbone with wanton moans. It surprised me that the man was submissive, but definitely a demanding uke as hips rocked against me harshly. Next thing you know, I had hands on hips and his back was pressed into the bed. Clothes became less present as haste found us and lips met in a tango of saliva and moans.

Now, I had my erection fully seated into his tight body with my body shivering in delight at the delectable sight. Tousled black locks stuck to his head from the sweat and pants gasped from his mouth with swollen lips from my torture from minutes ago. Legs trembled against me as I had released them to hover over him with my hands planted next to his head on either side. Eyes brewed a storm of lust and anticipation as I stared down at him. My lips moved to kiss at the salty tasting neck and moved along to the shoulder to bite into it. A jolt left him with a growling moan of pleasure as I soon let hands line his slim, but masculine body to his hips. Bones jutted out and I placed a firm grip with my teeth removing themselves. Lips sucked on the abused spot as I began to rock into him.

"Mmhh, Smo—more!" A snort left me at the impatience of the man, but proceeded with the demand with pleasure. Moans of delight left him as I began a rough rhythm with slow thrusts to feel the full extent of those gripping walls. Fingers found my smoke colored hair to pull me to have my lips on his. Pleading eyes made me give mercy and picked up on my speed as my tongue lined his vodka tasting one. The mixture of our alcohol tasting saliva was not bad to indulge in, but I could do without. Just feeling his vigorous tongue play with mine was enough to send me into frenzy.

"Tch." I made the noise as I left lips to let his head fling back in ecstasy as I had found his prostate and his muscles clenched around me. It was welcomed, but only delivered signals of wanting release to my brain. There was no way I was going to ejaculate before the brat, this brat that dragged me to this sinful desire.

"More." Lips spoke out against mine in demand as I didn't realize I had paused in my rhythm.

A smirk left me as I moved my hands along his thighs to grip and I sat up to press a hard thrust into him. This gasping moan left him as I hit deeper and was a direct bulls-eye to his prostate. My hips began to pick up where I left off as I viewed the toned chest that held a tattoo, symbolic of something maybe. Hands shifted from my chest (when they slid out of my hair) to his erection as he began to play with himself. The view sent a growl-like moan to leave my throat in delight before his body jolted against me. Semen shot from his cock as I had sent a sharp thrust into him and continued as I felt myself near. The fluid covered his hands and stomach as I continued to thrusts into his clenching abyss. Release found me with a gasping moan as it filled the man's body beneath me. I continued to milk myself as the muscles surrounding my libido began to twitch against me. Once fully empty, I stopped with pants and viewed at the chest falling and rising in a quick pace.

Law seemed to be coming down from his high and the chest began to rise and fall at a calmed pace. He shifted with hands gripping my neck as he pulled me to his lips with a lick to my bottom lip. It was a teasing jester as he pulled back to give me a smirk and fingers tugged at my hair.

"Can we start seeing each other now?"

"Tch, brat." I responded before feeling those lips pressed into mine and I shifted my hips. He pulled back with a hitch in his breath as I removed myself from him. "Don't get cocky." I told him before shifting to where I could lay on my side, hands never leaving those bony hips.

"That's not a no."

"It's not a yes." Amusement surrounded us, but I did not let it show much. He understood it though, like any other time and pressed himself against me. "Though I have a feeling the phrase 'just one night' is inaccurate."

"I was expecting that, but I had to push you somehow. You are quite stubborn, Smoker-ya."

"You are very persistent, Trafalgar."

"Hm?" Eyes peered at me in question and I rolled my eyes at the pout he was showing soon after.

"Law." The smirk lined his face mosaic-like and I wanted to frame it, but didn't seem necessary. I had a feeling this would not be the last time to see it.

'_Just one night'_

My ass.


End file.
